PruAus Confessions
by MapleLover
Summary: Gilbert Beilshcmidt, or the ex-nation of Prussia, has always had a crush on Austria. He just didn't like showing his sensitive side. Now, what would happen if Hungary intervened, eh?


Confession

Gilbert Beilschmidt, better known as Prussia, was currently sneaking into Austria's house. Austria, also known as Roderich Eldestein, had no idea that he was even there. The only reason that Prussia was currently sneaking, was that he didn't want to be caught. If Elizabeta Hedverdary, who was usually called Hungary, caught him he'd most likely be meeting a certain cooking utensil head on, literally. Or she'd figure out why he was here, in which case things might get embarrassing. The reason he was trying to see Austria was that he had an immense crush on the music loving country. Gilbert could actually be quite stealthy when he wanted to be. Very stealthy indeed. As he finally reached Roderich's foyer, Prussia cautiously looked around him, hoping Hungary didn't find him. As soon as he snuck into Austria's music room, where said country could usually be found, he felt pain at the back of his head and he blacked out.

~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~

As the albino ex-nation slowly came to, he could hear two voices. As the voices got clearer, he knew who they both belonged to, and why his head hurt so much. One voice was that of Elizabeta, the other was Roderich. "Vhy is Gilbert unconcious on mein floor?" Obviously Austria. "He vas trying to mess vis you again." Hungary. But all he'd wanted to do was watch him play his piano... Roderich played the piano awesomely. "I sink he's starting to vake up." Prussia opened his eyes, bolted upright, and held the back of his head. "Gott verdammt, voman! Zhat hurt!" Elizabeta smiled slightly evilly. "Good. Zhat's vat I vas hoping for." Prussia went a shade paler. "Vhy vere you sneaking in mein house...?" Asked the brunette, waiting for an answer. Prussia just sat there trying to find an excuse that would not reveal his secret crush. "I...vell...uh..." Elizabeta chuckled. "You vouldn't usuvally stutter, now vould you, Prussia." Said nation blushed. Hungary smiled deviously, chuckling. "I sink I know zhe reason." Roderich looked confused. "Vhat is zhe reason, Gilbert?" Prussia hung his head and turned redder. Gilbert mumbled, "...fich dich..." Hungary held up her infamous frying pan and the albino went a shade paler. "Um...Roddy..." Said nation looked terribly confused. "Vell, spit it out." The Prussian seemed hesitant. "...Um...I...uh..." Austria cut him off impatiently before he could say what it was. "Vell!? Vhat is it!?" Prussia's eyes widened slightly and seemed to glisten. He then spun on his heal and bolted out the door. The brunette blinked, looking confused again. Hungary released a frustrated "Gaaaahhhh!" and looked at Austria with the same expression. "Vhat zhe hell!? He was about to confess to you, arshlock! And you just bit his verdammt head off!" Rodrich's eyes widened and he dashed out the door. "Vhat zhe hell is wrong vis me!?" He kept asking over and over in his head.

~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~

After having searched every room in his house, the Austrian finally went to search outside. What he saw just about broke his heart in two. Prussia, whom he'd stupidly yelled at, was sitting on a branch in a tree. He was hugging his knees, his shoulders shaking. The Prussian was...crying!? Prussia NEVER cried, well except for that one time he'd thought one of Ludwig's, Germany's, dogs had eaten Gilbird. It broke Rodrich's heart even more to know that HE had caused the Prussian's despair. "Gilbert?" Said ex-nation jumped slightly, causing him to cry out as he lost his balance and fell out of the tree. Austria started to towards his friend. "Scheiße! Are you alright!?" By the time he got to Prussia, the latter had already stood up and wiped his eyes when the Austrian hadn't been looking. "'Course I'm fine...never been bet-" He was cut off when he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. Gilbert blushed slightly but hugged back. Austria looked slightly guilty. "Es tut mir leid. I vas already frustrated vis Hungary..." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Vhy?" The brunette blushed. "She was pestering me about...something..." Prussia, suddenly intrigued, asked "und vhat vould zhat be?" Rodrich seemed to be contemplating it. Finally he sighed. "About mein crush..." He mumbled almost inaudible, but Prussia caught it. "...On you..." The albino's eyes widened and he turned red. "Vh-vhat!?" Suddenly, Austria grinned. "Und from vhat Elizabeta vas hinting, you vere trying to tell me zhat you loved me as vell." Gilbert looked away, his face redder than ever. Suddenly, without warning, Austria put his hand on the back of the others head, pulling him forward, and kissed him. The Prussian's eyes widened, then fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, for air that is, Rodrich's heart fluttered a little at the tender smile the other gave him. "Ich liebe dich, Roddy." Said nation smiled back, making Gilbert's heart skip a beat. "Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert." With that, the pair walked back the Austrian's house, holding hands and onto each others hearts.

A/N Hi. This is another one of my favourite pairings. PruAus is so sweet, eh? I own nothing except the story line. Hope you liked it, eh. Maple out.


End file.
